


Hospital

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitalization, Spoilers, after 13x13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Gabriel x readerKetch tips the boys off and they rescue Gabriel. He’s almost human and very weak so they drop him off at a hospital. (Y/n) is s nurse and takes care of the broken archangel.Special thanks to @softupshur who is my lovely beta Reader, and @akhuna01 for the prompt (both on Tumblr)





	Hospital

“(Y/N), could you please go and take a look at patient number 69? He came in just a few hours ago.”, my co-worker said and handed me a file. I quickly scanned the pages: broken nose, smashed chin, several deep cuts and that was just the start. The patient needed an emergency surgery, so bad were his injuries. I sighed and put the file back on the table, made my way out of the break room. The halls of the hospital were empty - you could hear a penny dropping, a fly breathing, even the sound of your own heartbeat in your ear.. It was three in the morning, the only sound came from the few poor souls which were awake, and the nurses.

Room number 420, that’s where he was. A single room; I did not have to worry about waking up other patients, so I slipped inside. After turning on the lights, I made my way over to his bed, seeing the patient for the very first time. Blood soaked through the bandages so I went to apply new ones.The sight of his fresh cuts and stitches made my throat feel dry so I had to swallow, getting rid of the lump inside of it, looks like somebody tried to fuck-start his head with a cheese grater. I sighed, put new ones on, replaced his infusion and left him to sleep.

Several days passed where said patient slept deeply, only woke up to eat a few bites. His injuries quickly healed, which was good news. About a week later, the man managed to stay awake for longer periods of time. Around this time visits from his brothers or friends started. The three men came in, stayed for an hour, then left. They never got him any presents.

“(Y/N), your friend from room 420 requested to see you. Doesn’t let anyone else touch him.”, my co-worker said. A soft sigh escaped my lips, ever since he could remember my face and who I am, he wouldn’t let anyone else touch him or let anyone else replace his bandages. It was a mess, but at least he let someone do it. I have had patients who wouldn’t let anyone touch them,ut that’s a story for another time.

After gulping down the last few sips of my tea, I walked out of the meeting room, heading down the hall to room 420. I walked into the room, the man was sitting up in his bed. “(Y/N)”, he said, must have read my name off my name tag. His voice was soft, yet a hint of roughness was audible. “Mr. Smith?”, I said, waiting for a response. “May I…tell you some things?”, the man asked, staring at me with his big, gold like eyes. I nodded, having heard patients tell me their life stories more than once.

“First of all, my name is not”, the man glanced down to his name tag and laughed, which was quickly replaced by a cough. A few coughs and an embarrassed smile later, the man continued talking, “it is not ‘John Smith’. Father in heaven, who chose that name for me? Probably dumb and dumber.” The man laughed, this time without coughing his lungs back up. “My name is Gabriel, that’s all you need to know. I might have been in a coma for quite some time, but I felt everything you did. Thank you for this. Thank you for washing my blood clumped hair. For replacing the bandages on my face.”  
I just smiled and waved my hand, “I am doing my job, no need to thank me!”. “Do not worry sunshine, one day, all your help will come back to you.”

Another lunatic, I thought, after leaving the room. I shook my head and continued my shift by calming down a crying child with a broken arm.

The day after, the man, Gabriel, was released, got picked up by his brothers or friends, God knows who they were. I watched the car leave, then returned. Over the next few months, nothing special happened. Patients came in and out, some dead, some alive. Most of them alive, luckily.

It all started after a night shift.

Completely exhausting I unlocked my apartment, smelling like sweat and chemicals. I got inside when I realized I had stepped on something. A letter lied there Someone had probably thrown it in from the letter slot. I picked it up, no sender was written down. After sitting down on a chair in the kitchen, I opened the letter. ‘Dear (Y/N), thank you for helping me. Please, take this as a present for your hard work. Love, you know who’. And I totally did not know who. A little card fell out of the bigger letter and I opened it. My jaw dropped when I saw a gift card, worth 100 dollars, for my favourite clothing store. Who could it be?

During the next shift, an anonymous donator bought my whole department pizza and some sweets. This happened again and again, until we couldn’t see pizza anymore. The day after I said to my co-workers that I was sick of pizza, we got Chinese food. But the sweets were always with caramel or honey, looked like gold in the fluorescent lights of the break room.

Looked like gold…  
All your help will come back to you…

Another letter was thrown into my letter slot. This time it was only a letter, written in pink, hearts instead of dots on the Is. “Wanna meet up? Tomorrow, 6 o’clock in The Irish Pub? A table is reserved”  
There were only two possibilities:First, I had a stalker. Second, I had a shy admirer. I hoped for the best and went with option two, the shy knight.

The following day I dressed up a bit nicer than usual, headed to the pub a bit before six. As the clock struck six, I entered the bar, walked over to the nearest waiter. “Pardon, I have a res-“  
“Oh, the reservation! Someone has been waiting for you! The table over there”, the waiter smiled and pointed into the direction where my stalker, or shy admirer, was sitting.  
With raised eyebrows I walked over there when my eyes met his honey coloured ones.

“(Y/N).”  
“Gabriel.”


End file.
